Молитва
by Redhead Maniac
Summary: Он ещё может сбежать. Всё, что потребуется - очередной Бамф! и небольшое пурпурное облако дыма. Только это будет бесполезно. Росомаха никогда не упустит свою жертву, если уже добралась до её плоти.


Перехваченный взгляд холодно-голубых глаз и обращённая к ним мягкая улыбка. Всё же немного неловкая, но искренняя. В ответ - лишь изогнутая бровь. Он проходит мимо, задевая его плечом. Ночному Змею не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы видеть омрачённое лицо Логана.  
>Наверное, не в этом мире, говорит он себе.<p>

- Захватишь выпить? - извечно низкий, грубый голос со слышимой хрипотцой.  
>Лёгкий кивок и мысленная картинка, а потом лишь характерное Бамф! и облачко пурпурного дыма да запах серы. Курт открывает белую дверцу и достаёт из недр холодильника последнюю банку пива. На его вкус - полнейшая мерзость. Удивительно, что американцы только не называют пивом.<br>Звук выпихивающего воздух из пространства материализовавшегося тела.  
>- Как заказывал, mein Freund<br>Глухой саркастичный смешок.  
>Ночной Змей запрыгивает на мягкую спинку дивана с подобающей ему грацией и устраивается поудобнее, поднимая взгляд жёлтых глаз на мерцающий в темноте комнаты экран.<br>И думает, что ему дороже - Он, или этот зверь в человеческой плоти.

Грубый толчок в плечи и болезненное соприкосновение с шероховатой стенкой. Курт кривит губы и морщится, чуть поднимая голову чтобы посмотреть в глаза разъярённого Росомахи.  
>- Эльф, какого чёрта, мать твою! Мне надоела эта беготня, - утробный, предупреждающий рык и звук разрывающих кожу адамантиумовых лезвий совсем рядом с тёмно-синим виском.<br>- Worüber redet ihr denn?  
>- Английский, Змей, английский! - короткая пауза, - Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я, - очередной сильный толчок, так, что из груди Курта выбивается весь воздух.<br>Приподнятая верхняя губа и суженные ледяные глаза.  
><em>Он знает. Он знал с самого начала.<em>

- Логан?  
>Скрип двери и утопающее во мраке помещение. Даже в такой темноте ему не составляет труда различить сгорбившуюся фигуру на краю широкой кровати. Удивлённо расширив глаза, Ночной Змей бесшумно закрывает за собой дверь и подходит к потерявшемуся в мыслях мужчине, не делая слишком резких движений во избежании конфликта.<br>- Что тебе нужно, Эльф?  
>Несколько секунд молчания, а потом Курт вздыхает и обходит кровать, оказываясь перед своим собеседником.<br>- Я хотел проверить, всё ли в порядке.  
>- С каких пор ты стал это делать?<br>- С тех самых, как ты перестал появляться в холлах в дневное время суток.  
>- У каждого человека есть право на немного приватности.<br>- Немного, Логан?  
>Ответа не последовало. Он ждал минуту, две, но друг так и продолжал сидеть на месте, сцепив руки в крепкий замок и уставившись на одну точку в окне.<br>- Soll ich euch allein lassen?  
>Всего лишь секунда, но Курт успел уловить взгляд голубых глаз, направленный в его собственные.<br>- Yeah.

Горячие, требовательные губы на его собственных и глубокий рокот в широкой груди мужчины. До боли стискивающие его бёдра пальцы, проткнувшие его нижнюю губу клыки и стальной привкус крови вместе с чем-то тяжёлым и обжигающе-желанным. _Грех?_  
>Его тело закрывает обзор местами потрескавшейся штукатурки на потолке, и всё что он видит это зимние глаза напротив.<br>Он ещё может сбежать. Всё, что потребуется - очередной Бамф! и небольшое пурпурное облако дыма. Только это будет бесполезно. Росомаха никогда не упустит свою жертву, если уже добралась до её плоти. И Логан - не исключение.  
>А потому он закрывает глаза и обвивает сильную шею мужчины руками, притягивая его ближе.<p>

Есть вещи, которые идут против его религии. Но от этого ничего не изменится - он по прежнему будет верить, следовать своей маленькой книжечке в кожаном переплёте, перебирать в пальцах чётки и просить прощения за грех. Просто потому, что он не может отказаться от этого запретного плода. Он не может понять, как _это_ может быть грязным и непотребным в Его глазах. Разве не апостол Павел сказал "Любовь всегда терпелива и добра, она никогда не ревнует. Любовь не бывает хвастливой и тщеславной, грубой и эгоистичной, она не обижает и не обижается. Любовь не получает удовольствия от грехов других людей, но радуется правде. Она всегда готова прощать, верить, надеяться и терпеть, чтобы ни случилось."  
>Так почему его любовь грешна?<br>Поэтому склоняясь перед алтарём, он просит прощения за свою любовь.  
>-...Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes, bitte für uns Sünder jetzt und in der Stunde unseres Todes. Amen<p> 


End file.
